DC Games
by HorseLoverKT
Summary: ONLY THE GOOD SPY YOUNG SPOILER ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is a storyline that many have tried for, but I personally have only vaguely liked one.

WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH ZACHARY GOODE'S MIND AS HE FOLLOWED CAMERON MORGAN IN DC?

* * *

Zach's POV (duh):

I quickly got dressed in casual day clothes when I found the note resting on my dresser

yOu boYS wHo are gOIng inTo thE circLe of CavaN, meEt me at tHe gAtes at Ten huNdreD houRs.

dRess casUal!

Dr. Steve.

:)

I found Dr. Steve annoying. I hated following his orders, but being the descendant of Ioseph Cavan, I had to take his class. My roommates, Grant and Jonas, suddenly burst into the room.

"We're going of our first out-of-school Circle op!" Grant yelled in my face, then he turned to the closet. Jonas went to his laptop and started hacking into the circle database to find out what our target was going to be.

"Guys..." he said, stunned. "You should take a look at this. Grant and I immediately were at his sides andstaring at the screen. The heading was: SOPHOMORE OP, FOLLOW THAT GALLAGHER GIRL. I read on to find that we were going to be following trained GIRL spies, some of them younger than us. I scrolled to see the names and saw why Jonas was shocked. The codename that every Circle member had burned into his brain was at the top iof the list:

CHAMELEON

We had all taken _classes_ on this girl. She was a tricky girl with many attributes. None of us knew why, but we were trained to revere her. She had followed Gregory Smith through a carnival without getting caught.

"She's gonna be a hard one to tail." I mumbled.

"Yes she is! And you two _excellent_ boys will be tailing her and her best friend, Duchess." Dr. Steve laughed from our doorway. besides being the Circle trainer, he was also our _excellent_(to use his favorite word) headmaster here at Blackthorne Institute for Boys. He strolled down the hallway, leaving our room filled with despair.

What if she caught us?

What if her _friend_ caught us?

The leaders would be dissapointed in me, but they might kill Grant!

Grant shrugged and walked back over to his dresser and got changed.

"How can you shrug, Grant!" Jonas said quietly, clearly underwhelmed by Grant's reaction.

"Who knows?" he grinned into his t-shirt drawer before turning to us. "One of them might be hot!"

* * *

Turns out, Grant was right. we were sitting on a park bench in DC when our comms buzzed and we suddenly heard girly voices behind us.

"Look on the bright side, Cam!" one voice said, Grant and I turned to look at the source of the voice. An exotic beauty was twirling, talking to... who? Oh, that one must be Chameleon. She blended in so well that I could barely notice her next to her stand-outish friend. So Mocha-Skin is Duchess, and the medium-height, thin, dark-blonde haired one with blue eyes was Chameleon.

"We could be in Ancient Languages right now. Or," a thought occured to Duchess and she suddenly stopped spinning. "we could be locked in the basement with Dr. Fibs."

They both laughed, although it was clear that Chameleon was on end, tense and waiting.

"And," Duchess continued, looking around. "Here the view is infinitely better." She raised her eyebrows slightrly and I realized that she wasn't talking about the sights. Well, unless you count Grant and I "sights."

Chameleon, or Cam, looked exasperated and annoyed with her friends antics. I pretended to check them out, while really I was memorizing their appearances, although these girls must know that appearances can be easily changed.

"Ooh! I want one." Duchess said, staring at Grant and I with her smile growing so large that I was afraid that she was hurting herself.

I was now afraid. What if Chameleon realized that we were the tails before we h=even had a chance at succeeding!

I fought to keep my pokerface smirk on my face as duchess threw an arm around her friend.

"They're not puppies." Chameleon snapped at her friend, making me sigh with relief. We were'nt discovered.

Yet.

"Come _on_ Cammie! They're _really_ cute!" Cammie. Crap. The Chameleon was _Cammie Morgan_, daughter of _Chris Morgan_! The first man I had ever helped capture, but that's a story for another time. They were talking again.

"Bex, we have a mission." Cameron sighed. Bex, that name rings a bell... Oh! It's Rebecca Baxter, daughter of a pair of MI6.

"Yeah, but we can multitask." Bex whined, tryng to get Cammie over to our bench. I quickly scooched over to encourage Rebecca.

"No, Bex!" Cammie scolded, pulling her arm from her friends grasp. "Talking to civilian boys during CoveOps exercises is a bad idea. Trust me." Ha. She thinks we're civilians! She pulled a grim smile onto her face. "It's all fun and games until someone gets her memory erased." She shook her head.

"Wow..." Bex repeated my thoughts. "You're really..." she paused, afraid of Cameron's reaction.

"What? I'm really what?" Cammie said, confused.

Bex, bit her lip, hesitating, then blurted, "Nort over Josh." Both of the girls paused, let their guards down for a second as if that name was a password that allowed anyone to enter into their brains.

Wow, I'm thinking like Jonas.

Cammie shrugged gently and turned away. "Of course I'm over him. I broke up with _him,_ remember?" I couldn't tell if she was lying, so I took it as the truth.


	2. AN I hate these but I have to

I am so sorry guys. I haven't updated anything in almost a year, but now I sam prioritizing and figuring ourt whaat matters the most to me. You should all expect an update in the next few weeks, first with the songfics, then continuing on to another story. Thank you for being patient with me and my busy schedule, I promise to get better at this. The Author's Note will be deleted when I update each story. 


End file.
